Naruto A True Prodigy
by KaitoUchiha16
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, ever since his childhood he has been neglected and his talents have gone unnoticed by almost everyone. Read on as this young boy awakens to his true power and rises to the top, overcoming many obstacles along the way. - I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing anything like fanfiction so please comment if you have any thoughts. I will be the first to admit that this has a long way to go but I want to keep writing this series, so please help me to improve it._

 **KaitoUchiha16**

 **Chapter 1 - The Prodigy Awakens**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **Justu Style: Actual Jutsu**

 **Flashback – 7 Years ago**

The Nine Tails, a ferocious beast was attacking the village, a woman with long red hair was holding two babies, one a boy with blue eyes, like his father, and the other a girl with the iconic red hair of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto and Mito, nonidentical twins were born on October 10th the day that the village's foundations were shook.

Cries of civilians running from the terrifying beast rung out for miles, ninja bravely stood in the beast's path ready to fight. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze stood facing off against two masked men (One was wearing Tobi's mask the other the same mask but black rather than orange).

"Sensei!" Kakashi was running up the side of the hill desperately trying to reach his sensei when he slipped, but before he fell backward his teammates Obito and Rin caught him.

"You okay Kakashi?" Obito smiled at his friend to reassure him. "Let's help Sensei"

"Yeah!" The three of them ran to Minato who was glad to see them arrive. They took up the standard position, Rin was standing at the back, Obito to the right and Kakashi to the left. Minato was in the centre preparing himself to attack.

"Thwip"

He threw a single kunai, his specially made kunai, at one of the masked men, the one wearing the masked identical to Tobi's.

"Chink"

He blocked the kunai, but as its trajectory changed Minato used the **Flying Raijin** to teleport next to him, while he did this Kakashi had performed the **Chidori** and was running toward the second with Obito as his backup. "AHHH!" Kakashi leaped forward barely missing him, "No way!" he turned but was too slow, the masked man kicked him in the side sending him flying toward Obito.

Minato managed to hit the other man though, "Kakashi are you alright?" Obito had caught Kakashi just in time.

"I'm… fine, where's Sensei?" Kakashi struggled to his feet with the help of Rin.

"He's over there" Obito looked at Kakashi "What do we do?"

"We have to attack simultaneously, you use Phoenix flower while I attack with my Chidori, we'll only get one shot, got it?" Obito agreed to Kakashi's plan.

"What about me?" Rin asked

"You take that Gunbai, if our attack fails we should at least take his weapon" Kakashi had originally left her out of the plan, but if they were to fail this was a good idea. (A Gunbai is that white and black fan that both Madara and Obito used)

"S…Sure" She knew that she was originally left out, but she also knew that in terms of strength the other two were much stronger. 'I hate not being able to do anything, it's always been this way'.

The one wearing the black mask rushed forward, stopping, then swinging the fan creating a massive gust of wind that flung Rin backward, "Rin!" Obito turned to catch her but using that opening the man attacked him. Kakashi looked in horror as his friends were thrown aside like they were nothing.

"Who are you!" he asked angrily.

"Kakashi focus!" Minato called out to Kakashi but it was too late.

A thick stream of blood flew through the air as the man cut through Kakashi's eye.

"Ha, foolish" The man stood above Kakashi as he tossed and turned in agony. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"** it was a direct hit, Kakashi was knocked unconscious and badly injured from the blast. But then just as all seemed lost a team of Anbu arrived.

"Lord Hokage!" one rushed to the Hokage's side while the others too positions, some of them left immediately to help the injured Jonin, Kakashi, Rin and Obito were taken to a medical tent that had been set up to treat the injured leaving the Fourth and the Anbu to deal with the masked men.

"Let's go, it's done not point in wasting anymore time" the man in the orange called out to the other, "Well meet you again someday, but until then remember my name, Tobi" he pulled the other onto a sealing then touched the ground with his palm.

"Poof"

The disappeared leaving behind the fan.

 **End of Flashback – The Hidden Leaf Village, the Namikaze residence**

In the garden Mito was training with her father, Naruto watched them from the living room window. "hey kid, wanna train?" Naruto heard a familiar voice as Shisui entered the room holding a large bag. He had already asked if it was okay to borrow Naruto for a while and Kushina had agreed.

"Shisui sensei!" Naruto turned to face Shisui.

Shisui threw him a small bag "Don't open it until I tell you, got it?" Naruto nodded "Okay, follow me" Shisui lead Naruto out of the house and took him to the area of the Leaf that the Uchiha lived in.

They went to an open lake that the Uchiha used to train regularly, it had also become their training area. They put the bags down and Shisui walked out onto the lake. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Naruto followed Shisui, he was a bit shaky to begin with but quickly gained his footing. "Okay" the two of them began to fight one another.

They continued for hours, Naruto had been training with Shisui in secret so that he can get stronger than Mito. His father had refused to train with him until he joined the academy but Naruto wasn't going to wait. He had started training with Shisui in things way beyond his age, he already knew how to perform several Jutsu and could obviously walk on water as well. Shisui had told his friend Itachi that Naruto might even be a more talented prodigy than they were.

 **Later that day, still training on the Lake**

"Naruto!" seeing him fall forward Shisui ran to catch him, he quickly closed the distance between them and caught Naruto before he hit the surface of the water. "Say something Naruto… he's unconscious, I wonder what happened" he turned Naruto over to see if he had some kind of injury but that's when he saw them. Naruto's eyes had become red and there were two tomoe in his right eye and one in his left. "The… Sharin… Sharingan?!"

Shisui looked at Naruto with a puzzled look, "S…Shisui… what's going on?" Naruto was unaware that the Sharingan had activated and Shisui was still confused as to why. 'It's not possible he isn't Uchiha'. The only thing that he could think of was to take Naruto to Fugaku and hope that he knew why.

"Come on" Shisui said as he lifted Naruto onto his back.

"Where are we going?" A drowsy Naruto asked.

"To Fugaku's, stay awake for me Naruto" Shisui said shaking Naruto slightly trying desperately to stop him from falling asleep. 'I hope he's okay'.

He managed to Naruto to Fugaku's house, Itachi was outside clearing away the kunai that he was practicing with. "Hey Shisui… Naruto!" he noticed that Naruto was struggling to stay awake. "What's going on… wait a second, is that… the Sharingan?"

"Yes, I need to ask your dad about it" Shisui was very tired, he had carried Naruto the entire way and was still worn out from the training as well.

"Come in" Itachi helped Shisui through the door and took Naruto from him. After resting Naruto in one of the bedrooms he got Shisui a cup of tea. "My father should be back soon, but… are you sure about this?" Shisui looked at Itachi with confusion but picked on what he was saying a few seconds later.

"Ah, don't worry I'm sure and after this I'll be keeping a very close eye on Naruto, you don't need to worry about that" he seemed quite sure of himself, now recovered from carrying Naruto he was back to his old self.

"Fine then, he should be back with my mother and Sasuke soon enough" he prodded Naruto's head with a cold flannel, he was trying to keep him comfortable and this was the only way he knew how.

 **Several minutes later**

"We're home Itachi!" Mikoto, Itachi's mother entered the room "Oh? What's Shisui doing here? And Naruto?"

"Huh?" Fugaku entered not long after Mikoto with Sasuke clinging to his leg. "What is it Shisui?" Shisui had a serious look in his eye and a straight face, there was no hint of emotion at all. This surprised Fugaku, he knew Shisui to be kind and light hearted 'I wonder what's that matter' he asked himself before asking Sasuke to go to bed.

When Sasuke had left and they were sure that he was out of ear shot Shisui told them about what had happened "We were training like always on the lake, but after hours he ran out of steam and collapsed, I lifted him up to check if he had any injuries and I saw the Sharingan, two tomoe in his right and one in his left eye. But I don't see how that's possible, how can he have them? I don't understand"

"Hmm, it's possible… considering his birth that is" Fugaku confused everyone with this statement, all except Mikoto.

"You can't, they're not ready to know yet" she was desperately trying to hide what it was they were talking about.

"Yes… I'm sorry, your right. Well, now that it has manifested we as the Uchiha must teach him to use it properly, after that it's up to him what he does with it although… for now we should keep it a secret. I'll contact his parents about Naruto staying here for the night and in the morning once he has recovered we can begin"

 **The next day**

"Morning Kid" Shisui was standing in the doorway waiting for Naruto to wake up. "Come on, breakfast is ready"

"Where are we?" Naruto was confused, having been unconscious he had no idea where they were. He lifted himself off of the bed still wearing some pyjamas that Mikoto had dressed him in while he was asleep. They were the typical Uchiha pyjamas, the had the clans crest on the back and were a dark blue colour.

"You actually look pretty good in those" Shisui said while smiling and the still sleepy Naruto.

Together they went to eat with the others, Fugaku was sitting at the end of the table, Mikoto was bringing food over, Sasuke was next to Naruto, Shisui was opposite Naruto and Itachi was opposite Sasuke. "Did you sleep well Naruto?" Sasuke cheerfully asked Naruto who was wiping his eye.

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke" Naruto and Sasuke had become close on the time that he had been visiting the Uchiha district, there was a gap in their abilities but they had trained together sometimes.

"Naruto, later I want to train with you in private" said Fugaku.

"Oh… that's not fair, I wanted to play with Naruto" Sasuke protested but his father silenced him with a look. 'What's going on?

"We'll go to the lake, that's where you usually train so it's the best place to do it. I want to give you a special type of training" Fugaku wasn't sure how to handle the situation despite thinking about it all morning and some of last night, 'how do I train someone in the Sharingan when I have no idea of its power?'

"Sure, Mr Uchiha" Replied Naruto.

"Good now finish eating so we can go" Fugaku said with a hint of excitement.

With new Gusto Naruto ate the breakfast that Mikoto had given him 'this food's awesome' he thought as he wolfed down several servings. Mikoto giggled as she watched Naruto eat her food happily.

"Clatter" He put the plate down and took a deep breath, now that he was fuelled he felt ready to go. "Ready to train Fugaku Sensei"

"*Cough* *cough* Sensei?" Fugaku was stunned when Naruto called him Sensei, he continued to cough and Mikoto had to pat his back before he stopped. "Right… Naruto let's go then" he regained his composure and took Naruto to the Lake, there was a thin fog that hung over the water, it was still very early and the air had a chill to it.

"Naruto, I want you to focus your chakra on your whole body… then when you've done that make the chakra in your eyes more intense" Naruto followed Fugaku's instructions and the Sharingan awoke. It was the same as before but this time Naruto knew something was up.

"My eyes, what they feel weird… what's going on?" his vision was different and he could feel the power of the Sharingan.

 **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

A massive ball of fire (Kinda self-explanatory) came flying toward Naruto, but with his new eyes it was easy to dodge the attack.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Blade**

Naruto used it one three shuriken before throwing them at Fugaku. "Well, I didn't expect you to know any Jutsu" Said Fugaku.

"It's actually the only one I know" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Fugaku easily dodged the attack but was still impressed with the skill Naruto possessed, 'this will make it much easier to train him, but I think he can do better, I'll push a bit harder'

 **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique**

"W…Wha…What?" Naruto quickly jumped back using **Vacuum Blade** again in an attempt to stop the fire ball, but it only made the flames stronger. He stopped using chakra to stay on the water and dropped into the lake, the water was cold but it was better than being hit by the fireball. Bursting out of the water behind Fugaku he thought that he had the upper hand, but Fugaku had already performed the hand signs for another **Fireball** "Damn!". This time he was too late to dodge and was sent flying.

"You need to use your eyes Naruto, you can't hope to beat me without the Sharingan. Don't think about it instead just let it come naturally" 'but that's easier said than done, for all I know Naruto doesn't have the natural affinity that Uchiha do… this could be pointless' Fugaku performed the **Fireball** again this time covering his mouth more so that the fire was more condensed.

The fire was intense, steam was rising from the lake as the fireball grazed the surface. Naruto relaxed and did what Fugaku told him, he let his body run on instinct and it worked.

 **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

A massive fireball much bigger than Fugaku's crashed into the other, they were both strong and for a moment they hung there battling, however eventually Naruto's won. 'Impressive power, this could be fun' Fugaku leaped over the fireball.

"Let's stop there shall we, Naruto"

"Uh… yeah sure"

The two of them sat on the end of the bank, Mikoto had made them some snacks for when they took breaks. 'His growth is impressive, it must be the Uzumaki blood that gives him so much chakra but… I wonder, has he inherited Minato's talent as well as the Uchiha' Fugaku watched the young boy eat with fascination, he had never seen someone grasp the Sharingan so quickly not even Itachi could do it that quickly, especially not to that degree of power.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" he passed Naruto another sandwich from the basket sitting beside him.

"I'm okay, but the Sharingan uses a lot of Chakra, I'm not used to using that much so quickly" Naruto took the sandwich gladly and began to eat it *munch* "So what do we do next?"

"I will perform Jutsu just try and copy them as best you can, after that I will teach you the **Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo** for which you will need some kind of blade" he passed him a tanto still in its sheathe. It had a black blade with a red strip down the back of the blade.

"Thanks" Said an excited Naruto "but wait… why teach me an Uchiha Jutsu?"

"I will only teach you this one, Shisui may teach you others if he asks permission first. Teaching you this technique will give you strength, but it comes at a cost, in return for me teaching you this Jutsu wield that Uchiha tanto with pride. It will be as if you carry a part of the clan with you, that is why I'm making an exception"

"Ah, I get it, because I have this it's like the Jutsu isn't really leaving the clan" Naruto hadn't noticed that Fugaku was hiding something from him, or was at least pretending not to have noticed.

"Well, shall we get back to it Naruto" Fugaku was no longer hesitant, after seeing the Sharingan in action he could tell that it meant something, not just for him but possibly for the whole clan. He could no longer hold back his excitement and wanted to get back to it at once.


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

This chapter is to fill in some of the gaps left between the first and second chapter.

 **1** **st** **Month**

 **On the Uchiha training grounds**

Fugaku was training with Naruto, it had been a week since they had started to train, Naruto had already made a lot of progress and Fugaku was very impressed.

"Again Naruto"

"O…Okay"

Naruto struggled to stand, he had depleted most of his chakra during their training session and he could barely stand anymore.

 **Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo**

The flames that he made weren't strong enough and Fugaku was able to block them with a very weak fire ball. "You can do better than that"

"No, I can't, I have no chakra left"

"Then look deeper, you have the blood of the Uzumaki, you do have the chakra"

"What do you mean?"

"The Uzumaki are known for their massive chakra, but you aren't using yours because you refuse to admit that you are an Uzumaki. It's because you don't want to admit who you are, but you need to if you ever hope to catch up to your sister"

Naruto focused his chakra, it became so dense that it could be seen by Fugaku. The water of the lake and the grass that was behind him was pushed by the force of his chakra. "Ah!" he screamed as he built up more and more chakra.

"Good, now use it" Fugaku braced himself as Naruto performed the **Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo** one more time. This time the power from the strokes was much greater and rather than blocking them Fugaku had to dodge each of the attacks.

"Good, very good. You see that was the power you had hidden within you"

"Thanks" Naruto put the tanto back in its sheathe.

'Of course, that isn't the only power that's hidden inside you, but I cannot show you how to wield that' he thought as he looked at Naruto's smile.

"Naruto, I think that's enough for today, I will meet you here tomorrow"

"Okay"

 **Namikaze Residence**

Naruto opened the door and went upstairs straight away. He didn't want to talk to his parents, he had been avoiding them ever since he started his training. Not that it mattered, Minato was spending more and more time with Mito, and when he wasn't coming home much anymore either.

Naruto tossed his bag under his bed at flopped onto his bed. "Now what do I do?" he stared at the ceiling while he lay perfectly still.

He rolled over and picked up a picture that was sitting on his dresser, it was a family photo taken not long after his forth birthday, the only time that he could remember that he was actually happy being a part of his family.

"This sucks" he dropped the photo on the ground and got up off the bed.

*knock*

"Come in Ino, Sakura" he heard the door open, his mum was letting Ino and Sakura in, they had come to visit Mito 'I'm not staying here' he thought grabbing his ninja tool pouch and putting it in a new bag, this bag was a regular rucksack that had a spare set of ninja gear in it.

He didn't want to be seen so he carefully crept down the stairs stopping at the bottom and peering around the corner.

Ino, Sakura and Mito were all in the living room.

"Nice flowers" Ino examined the flowers that Kushina was putting in a vase.

"Thank you Ino, I bought them at your store yesterday"

"Cool" Kushina left the girls alone.

Naruto took the opportunity to slip out of the front door while they were busy talking to one another.

"Phew, I managed to get out" he wondered around before finally deciding on going to Ichiraku Ramen, his favourite place to eat, were he was greeted warmly by Ayame.

"Avoiding your family again huh?"

"Yeah"

"You should try talking to you dad"

"Nope, anything but that, another bowl please"

"Sure, here you go. You should talk to him, it's the only way anything will change"

"No, I already decided what I'm going to do, I'll surpass his favourite and show him that I am strong then I'll leave the village"

"What?"

"I wanna beat Mito then I'm done with this place"

"You're a kid, you can't leave"

"I can and I will, besides I have to beat Mito and the best time to do that will be during the Chunin exams"

"Good luck then, after all she's being taught by your dad so that might be difficult to do in that short a time"

"True, hey where's the old man?"

"He had to run an errand so I'm here alone"

"Do you need any help?"

"Huh?"

"I dunno, with the dishes or something, I could do that much"

"Are… are you sure? I can't pay you without my dad's permission so…"

"It's fine, besides it makes it easier to avoid my family"

"Okay then" she handed him an apron when he had finished eating his ramen so that he could start cleaning dishes.

The old man got back "Oh, Naruto?"

"Hey old man!"

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning dishes"

"Why?"

"To help out while you were gone"

"Oh, I see, well then let's switch"

"Sure"

Over the next few weeks Naruto trained with Fugaku and then worked with Ayame and the old man before heading home, he gets paid for his work and has begun to save up.

 **2** **nd** **Month**

 **Fugaku's House**

"Itachi can I train with you?"

"No, I'm going to help Shisui train Naruto"

"Can I come with you?"

Fugaku entered the room.

"Take him with you, it may be good for Naruto if he has someone that is his age, and failing that it may help to boost Naruto's confidence if he sees someone weaker than him"

Itachi glared at his father with anger 'Sasuke's your son, don't you care about him?' he thought to himself while he left, Sasuke in tow.

"Stupid dad" Sasuke mumbled as he kicked a can on their way to the agreed upon site of today's training session.

They both arrived near the village gate, both Shisui and Naruto were already there waiting for Itachi but were surprised when they saw Sasuke as well.

"He wanted to train and my dad agreed so I had to bring him"

"It doesn't matter to me, but you may want to give him lighter weights than Naruto or he'll be left behind"

"Good point, take him there I'll meet you there"

"Sure"

Itachi left and Shisui, Naruto and Sasuke exited the village via the gate. They went to a forest not far away while Itachi went to get some weights that Sasuke could use.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they walked several paces behind Shisui

"Speed training, we need to wear weights and then have a race but that's all I know about it"

"Why do we need to wear weights?"

"They help to build muscle so we can get faster apparently"

The site they were training at was next to a river that ran through the forest, there was a large parting in the forest that Shisui had used when he was younger. They could tell that it had been used before, there were marks in the trees around the edge of the opening, old targets that were rotting and various pieces of training equipment there that had been worn down considerably.

"Wow!" both boys gasped as they saw the area they would be training in.

"Don't worry, we'll use the lake but to start with your training we'll use this. The Lake is better all together but for our training toady the forest will be much better for the race and our speed training"

"Can we start?"

"Sure Naruto. First put those weights on that I gave to you and start warming up, Sasuke Itachi needs to get yours so just stretch"

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke started to stretch while Naruto moved to a separate area and began to stretch to loosen his muscles and then run laps around the edge of the training area.

'This is hard to move' he thought as he struggled to run properly with the weights on. Stumbling around he managed to finish a lap but because of the weights he was so weak that he couldn't stand any longer and collapsed just as soon as he finished.

"Good work" Shisui called to Naruto as he watched the young boy panting on the ground.

Naruto rolled over and saw that Shisui and Itachi were standing together while Sasuke sat underneath them and put the weights around his legs.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Yeah"

"Then could you race Naruto, once he regains his strength that is"

"Okay"

Naruto got to his feet "I can do this"

"Are you sure?" Shisui asked

"Yeah… I'm fine" Naruto replied still breathing heavily

Sasuke and Naruto lined up and Itachi stood on the opposite end of the training area.

"Okay ready?"

"Yeah"

"Go!"

Naruto and Sasuke both sprung forward at top speed, Naruto fell behind Sasuke, he was still tired from his lap but also Sasuke had more speed than him.

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled, rather than using his speed he channelled chakra into his feet, this cracked the ground as he pushed off but he gained more speed enabling him to catch up with Sasuke just before they reached the other side of the area.

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock as he was overtaken.

"Naruto wins" Itachi said as they crossed the line he had drawn in the dirt.

"How did you?"

"I used chakra to push off the ground, your faster though, I kinda cheated"

"You didn't cheat" Shisui interrupted "you simply used strategy to win"

Shisui put them through race after race, each time their speed increased a little. Sasuke and Naruto were both so tired by the end that neither of them could stand.

"Well, you two look great" Shisui knelt next to Naruto. He took the weights off him so that he could move again, "here" he handed him a new set of weights that were lighter than the ones he had been wearing.

"What are these for?"

"They're much lighter but if you wear these all the time they will still help you to improve your speed. I want you to wear them all the time"

"Even when I'm in the bath?"

"No, whenever you go somewhere wear them. We'll slowly increase the weight but for now this will be enough"

 **3** **rd** **Month**

Naruto was finally starting to see the results of his training, he had increased his speed and strength considerably since he had started to wear weights. Shisui had given him several other weights so that he could up the weight whenever it got too easy to move in them.

Chakra control was another aspect that he was training, whenever he had time he would channel chakra throughout his body to boost his physical capabilities.

Everyday Shisui visited Naruto and taught him hand signs that he could use for new Jutsu.

Overall his training had remained the same, in the morning he had breakfast with his family and then went to train with Fugaku, after that he trained with Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. The last part of his daily training was when he practiced his hand signs before going to bed.

Naruto was training with Shisui like normal when he stopped suddenly.

"What is it Shisui?"

"Listen Naruto, I was offered a place on the Anbu, I accepted so I won't be able to train you anymore… or at least not for a while"

"Why not?"

"I will have to go on missions at a moment's notice, so I won't be able to train you, but Fugaku still can so work hard and the next opportunity that I get I will have a session so that I can check on your progress, okay?"

"Yeah sure" Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

The next three months he trained with Fugaku, despite what Shisui had said he had no time to train, or test Naruto, so Naruto trained by himself after his training with Fugaku. He also avoided his family as best he could, except for the time he spends with them when he eats and get teased in the classroom he managed to stay away from them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Time Skip – 6 months**

Naruto had just finished training with Fugaku for the day, he could now use the Sharingan whenever he wanted and he had mastered the two Jutsu that Fugaku had shown him as well as **Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo.** Naruto was very proud with the progress he had made.

He was on his way home we he spotted a young girl with short black hair being pushed against a wall by three guys several years older than her. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto rushed over to them, but they simply laughed and tried to shove him as well.

"Thud" he stumbled backward falling to the ground, the kids then noticed who he was.

"Hey that's the failure kid of the Hokage!" they began to laugh at Naruto and turned away from the girl, Naruto smiled and then "Whoosh" he disappeared, or at least it seemed that way to them, in fact he had simply moved so fast that they couldn't see him. He then reappeared behind them kicking one of them in the back. "Huh?" the others looked at him with shock and began to back off.

"Let's get out of here!" they ran away falling over one another as they desperately ran away.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked kneeling in front of the girl, she nodded in response "What's your name?"

"Hinata" the girl seemed to be very shy, her voice was soft and timid. He noticed that her eyes were pure white and realised that she must've been a Hyuga 'why would they bully a Hyuga? That's just a dumb idea unless you want to get beaten up'.

Helping her to her feet he escorted her home before going home himself.

After opening the door, he was greeted by his sister "Hey Naruto"

He turned and saw her, she had just finished training as well but Minato was nowhere to be seen "Hey sis… isn't dad here?"

"No, he just left, he had some important business" she said.

"Right, I'm going to get changed" Naruto went upstairs to get changed into his second training outfit so that he could go train with Shisui next, while his sister headed out to meet with her best friends Ino and Sakura.

 **The Park – not far from the Namikaze residence**

Ino and Sakura were already waiting for Mito in the park, Ino was sitting on a swing while Sakura sat on the end of a bench. "Hey guys" Mito walked over and sat down next to Sakura.

"Hi Mito" Ino was in a very happy mood, she was holding a folded piece of paper "look at this, she held up the piece of paper so that Mito could read the inside. It was a love letter that a boy had written to her. He was a member of the Uchiha clan, but arrogantly she tore the love letter in half dropping it.

"I don't care" she received a lot of letters despite her young age, she was well known among the kids in the village and even the adults knew of her talents.

Meanwhile her brother Naruto was regarded as a failure by almost everyone, there were a few exceptions such as Fugaku and Shisui but most took no notice of him, and that included his parents who brushed him aside giving him empty promises.

"What should we do Mito?" Sakura asked.

"Umm… lets go to the Uchiha's district, maybe we'll see Sasuke" Mito replied

"Great idea!" Ino said with a gleam of excitement.

 **Not long after. In the Uchiha District**

Sakura, Ino and Mito entered receiving some weird looks from the crowds of Uchiha that were gathered around the entrance. "What are they doing here?" they whispered while covering their mouths, they didn't take kindly to having visitors entered their area of the village, especially not after they were moved even further to the outskirts after the Nine Tails incident.

"Just ignore them" Mito was very confident despite being surrounded by glares of hostility.

"O… Okay" Sakura responded with hesitation, she was afraid of all the glares she was getting, having only recently become a member of their friendship group she was still unsure of herself.

They walked around a corner and were in front of Sasuke's house although he was nowhere to be seen. They knocked on the door and it was opened by Mikoto, "hello? Ah… Mito, Ino, Sakura, how are you? Are you here for a specific reason?"

"Is Sasuke in?" Mito asked politely

"No, he's at the lake, it's not far" she pointed in the direction of the lake, and following her directions the girls went there.

Mito and the others were surprised when they got there though, Sasuke was standing on the edge of the platform alongside Itachi, Shisui was standing in the centre of the lake. 'They look like they're waiting for something… I wonder what?' they walked to the edge of a small forest that was next to the lake climbing onto the trees so that they could get a better look at what was going on.

"Begin!" Shisui shouted while throwing a kunai into the air.

Using his **Body Flicker technique** Shisui attacked the two brothers, but just before he could do any real damage several shuriken came flying toward Shisui at incredible speed. Striking the decking they forced Shisui to back off "clever, what else you got, Naruto?" Shisui muttered as he turned to face the direction the shuriken had come from. "Whoosh" a blur jumped out of the forest, Mito and the others could only pick out bright blonde hair and a white jacket (like Minato's in the flashback of him and Kushina).

"Chink" Shisui blocked the blurs attack, then it landed. Now that he had stopped Mito and the others saw that it was Naruto, 'what? Why is he here? Why… is he with Uchiha?' Mito thought with a surprised expression.

"Naruto, you made it?" Shisui said

"Yeah, sorry I had to get changed my other outfit was completely torn so I couldn't use it" Naruto replied

"That makes sense" Sasuke ran over to help Naruto clutching a kunai.

"I've got your back Naruto" Sasuke reassured Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto pulled out the tanto that he had been given, using the **Wind Style: Vacuum Blade** he coated his blade in wind chakra then slashed at Shisui sending an air slash at him, at the same time Sasuke used the **Fireball Jutsu** along with Itachi's to cut Shisui's escape routes off. But despite their attempts Shisui was able to jump above the attack, but just barely.

'That was too close… Naruto has really gotten stronger, he hasn't even used his Sharingan yet' he recovered his balance and landed on the bank 'I'm gonna have to be extra cautious, he knows about my visual prowess so I can't rely on my Genjutsu… this might take some time' Shisui bit his thumb and hit the ground with his palm.

 **Summoning Jutsu: Crow**

A flock of crows shot out of the water completely blocking him from view. While being circled by the crows he performed three hand signs that Naruto and the others couldn't make out.

 **Afterimage Clone**

And then over a dozen clones of Shisui were spread across the lake, the clones surrounding the three of them began their attack, of course they were only afterimages that had appeared because of his incredible speed, but the sheer number of them made it easy for him to move between them landing solid hits on each of them.

Sasuke, unable to deal with the barrage of attacks was knocked into the lake. "Sasuke!" Itachi turned and began to run toward his unconscious brother completely forgetting about his opponent. *Cough* As he was hit in the stomach Itachi spat up blood the was sprayed over the decking before being sent into the lake.

"Sorry Itachi" Shisui stopped creating clones and stopped behind Naruto but was unable to press his tanto to Naruto's throat because he had already replaced himself with a clone.

As the clone disappeared a paper bomb was revealed, plastered the deck Shisui barely noticed the bomb in time to dodge. 'That was too close' still surprised from the attack Naruto took the opportunity to follow through with a swift kick to Shisui's back sending him plummeting to the lake's surface.

"Splash!" Shisui fell into the water and Naruto stood proudly above him.

"Naruto" Mito muttered from the tree line, 'what are you doing, you don't have any training, why would you fight them? … I don't understand' Despite seeing the fight with her own eyes she couldn't believe that Naruto could be so skilled, he was still the same age as her, almost eight, and he was several years of training ahead of her. 'Have I really been training hard enough… I did it so that he would notice me but… there's no way that'll happen if I stay as weak as I am now'. She wasn't the only one that was surprised by his skill, Ino and Sakura, who had believed he was a weakling up until this point were stunned with his true power.

 **Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo**

"What?" Shisui just barely above the water watched as he drew the tanto, it was coated in flames and with a quick flick of the wrist those flames were tossed at Shisui. "He taught you that Jutsu!? I don't believe it" Shisui pulled himself out of the water "time to end this" and used the **Body Flicker technique** to dodge the attack and get behind Naruto with his own tanto pressed against his throat.

"Damn" Naruto was hit swiftly in the back of the neck, this hit knocked him out causing him to fall into the lake.

A moment later Itachi emerged holding both the unconscious Sasuke and Naruto, he seemed to be completely unharmed. "Geez, you could have held back a little bit… seriously you didn't have to hit me for real. I thought the plan was to go one on one with Naruto to check on his progress you didn't have to go so hard on me"

"You may be right, but… I had the feeling that if I had faked that attack he would've been able to spot the difference" Shisui took Naruto from Itachi. They sat the tow injured on the grass bang so that they could rest for a while. Naruto started to snore almost immediately after he was laid down.

"Good to know somethings about him are ordinary" The two boys began to laugh as they watched the others rest. "Hah… well then, I think it's about time don't you think?"

"Yeah" Itachi and Shisui had both looked at the trees exactly where Mito and the other two were. "Come out!" Mito and the other two did as Shisui said and came out of the forest.

"Y…Your Shisui right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I am, you are Mito, Naruto's sister, correct?" Shisui asked her

"Yeah" Mito was nervous, she had never met someone as strong as Shisui before and she was still shaken from watching her brother.

"You know, your brother is incredibly talented, I'd say that he has more potential than you do… so, I want to know something, why does your father completely ignore Naruto?" he looked at her coldly.

"He…He doesn't" Mito replied but was cut off by Shisui

"Don't play dumb! You know full well how he suffers and yet you never say anything, I want to know why?" Shisui asked in a rage, he was starting to scare the girls. He pulled back when Itachi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop, can't you see that your scaring her… listen I know that you care about Naruto, but she hasn't noticed so don't blame her" said Itachi.

"Your right… I'm sorry, but Mito you should consider what your brother is going through. Consider why he tries so hard? Why he trains with us and not your father? And consider how your parents treat him?" and with that Shisui left with Itachi and Sasuke, Mito looked down and her brother, she could no longer see the weak boy that she saw before, now she saw a strong rival but also the brother that she adored.

"idiot" she said while sitting down next to him, she put his head on her lap, much to the others surprise and watched over him as he slept. 'Idiot, why couldn't you see what I was really trying to do? you didn't need to do this'.


End file.
